Like Me or Loathe Me
by stained-glass-window
Summary: James Potter and Avery Wood are starting their seventh year at Hogwarts. They're meant for each other, but neither of them can see it. Everything happens given time right? Follow James and Avery as they balance quidditch, relationships, NEWTs, and each other. James S.P./OC
1. Letters

**A/N: Hi Everyone! So, I would just like to say that this is NOT in any way related to my previous story. This is completely on its own, different, and I've started over. I've been toying with this idea for a while, so let me know what you think. It's kind of slow at first but bear with me! This one's going to be much more quick paced, as far as updating goes. I think I'm aiming for every two-three days or so as I have most of it written out!**

 **I hope you enjoy, please read, review, comment, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: James**

* * *

James had returned from his run that morning to his mum cooking some bacon over the stove.

"Morning mum," he kissed her on the cheek.

Ginny Potter smiled at him, "Good morning James. Dad had to rush off to work, but he gives his love."

James Potter lived on a lovely little house in Godric's Hollow with his parents, Ginny and Harry Potter, and his siblings. Lily and Albus.

"Hi Lil," James said ruffling the top of his sister's flaming orange head.

"James you're such an annoying prat," she responded annoyingly, swatting her brother's hand away as James took his seat at the table next to her, she was staring daggers at him, her green eyes piercing.

"Morning James, Lily, mum," Albus said, making his way down the stairs. The only thing that James could see of his brother was an unruly mop of black hair as he sat down for breakfast as well. His face hidden away in some book.

"Morning Al!" James and Lily said. James grabbed for a slice of toast and began smothering it in orange marmalade. Ginny placed a sizzling skillet of bacon on the kitchen table and James reached for it, toast half in his mouth as Lily looked at him disgusted.

"James you're such a pig," she said.

"Oh like you're a little angel," he said swallowing. James swiped some bacon off the skillet.

Ginny scolded them, "Play nice or-"

Neither James nor Lily in particular had heard the "or" because just as Ginny was telling them what kind of way she would find to hext them into another century, a large barn owl swooped in through the kitchen window, not stopping early enough to land gracefully, but plopping right into the porridge, which sprayed Albus in clumps of oats.

"Bloody hell!" Albus exclaimed, looking up from his book for the first time that morning. Ginny simply glared at Albus before he muttered a quick "sorry mum," to follow his outburst.

"Is anyone going to get that, or are you lot going to let it simmer in the porridge?" was Ginny's only reply.

"I'm fine with letting it simmer," he joked with his mum, who didn't find it very funny in the least. "Okay fine," he conceded after she glared at him. That's where Lily had to get it from, his mum, because no one could make you fear for your life the way that Ginny Potter could make her children fear for theirs.

James reached out to the bird and untied its parcel from its foot. The owl straightened itself out and flapped its wings, sending bits of porridge flying in all directions. He saw the familiar green ink sprawled across the front, he smiled, "Letters are here!" James handed a letter each to Albus and to Lily, who would now be entering their fifth and fourth years, respectively, while James himself was entering his seventh.

As James peeled away at the wax seal on his envelope, another owl swooped in, this one was a white snowy owl which was apparently much smarter than the lovely owl that delivered their Hogwarts letters and landed soundly on the back of James' chair.

"Oh good," James said. He untied the letter from its foot and smirked, "Letter for you Al," he said.

"I reckon it's from Hadley," Lily chimed in.

"Oi hand it here!" Albus reached across the table.

"Hadley Finnegan?" Ginny cocked her head to the side, studying her son, "Our Hadley Finnegan?"

"The one and only mum," James said. "Al's been in love with her forever."

"Have not!" Albus said, at this point lunging across the table.

James held the letter high above his head and out of Albus' reach, Lily reached for it and grabbed it. "Just admit that you fancy her!" Lily said.

"She's my best friend!" cried Albus. "Can I please have my letter?"

Lily sighed, "Fine." She held it out to Albus, who snatched it out of her hand almost immediately.

He placed the envelope carefully in his book, as a placeholder. He snapped his book shut and went back to reading his Hogwarts letter.

"Well aren't you going to read it?" Lily asked him.

"Not if I'm going to be scrutinized by you two, so you can analyze my reaction after every word," Albus responded.

James noted that it was probably fair. "You're probably itching to know what's in it Al!"

"Maybe Hadley's the one who's finally had the bollocks to profess her undying love for you, and it's all contained in that very letter that's sitting between the pages of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , and you'll never know," Lily said with very dramatic swaying.

"You know," Albus said, pretending to contemplate what Lily had told him, "I think I'd be okay with that."

"You really love us don't you Al," James said to him.

"You two are the reason that I decide to breathe in the morning," he responded dryly.

Ginny laughed, "Alright, just figure what you need and we can get to Diagon Alley sometime this week."

James emptied out his envelope to find the typical list of books for the coming year, and supplies. He would need a new pair of dragon hide gloves for herbology, and he wondered if his mum would swing for a new pair of quidditch gloves as well.

"I figure I can get a good couple of books from James," Albus said, "His books are always in perfect condition."

"You sure Albus?" Ginny asked her son, "I thought they'd be falling apart at the hinges."

"No, that's just his Transfiguration book that looks like it's taken a beating from a Hippogriff, it's not because they've been used," Albus continued, "it's from never having been opened."

"You are so like Harry," Ginny said to him.

"Well I really did like it much better when we were poking fun at Al."

"I do prefer this," Albus mused.

It was quiet for a couple minutes, as each Potter child had taken a short bout of time to read their own Hogwarts letters, James emptied his letter out to find his familiar silver badge, etched with a _C_ for captain. He toyed with it in his hands and it wasn't long before Albus let out another, "Bloody hell!"

James' head shot up at his little brother. Lily and James exchanged glances.

Ginny had walked back from the sink, holding her wand up and waving it furiously, "How many times do I have to tell you kids-"

"Mum, I've made prefect!" Albus exclaimed.

Ginny's glare softened, "Albus, I'm so proud!" she hugged Albus so that his glasses had fallen off into his porridge, and James could see nothing but a tuft of black hair.

"That's fantastic Al!" Lily congratulated her brother with a hug.

"Thanks Lil," he smiled.

James nodded approvingly at his brother, "I now have someone to aid and abet me while I'm wandering the castle."

"Fat chance James," Albus laughed.

Ginny creased her eyebrows, "Please tell me that was a joke, I might not believe you, but tell me anyways."

"It's a joke mum," James smirked. "But really Al, congratulations. Can't say I didn't see it coming though."

"Dad'll be thrilled!" Ginny exclaimed, "I can't wait to tell everyone, I'm writing to him right now!" she said excitedly. She then wandered out of the kitchen going on about sending out an owl to everyone in the family, looking for spare pieces of parchment and a quill.

James watched Albus excuse himself from the table, "Writing to Hadley?" he called after him.

Albus stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around smiling, "Yeah James, now quit butting into my relationship."

"Oh but what's the fun in that?" James followed Albus up the stairs, he turned right at the platform, and Albus turned left.

It was a couple of days before the family made it to Diagon Alley, James had still not convinced his mother to buy the new quidditch gloves, he had really tried to play the, "but mum, I _need_ them," card many times, unfortunately to no avail.

"I'm meeting Scorp and Hadley, I'll catch you later!" Albus had said to him, once they arrived.

"And I'm going with mum to Madame Primpernelle's," said Lily. "You can come with us if you'd like."

"You're very funny, you know that Lily?" James asked her. Madame Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions, was the full name of the shop. James would rather streak through Diagon Alley than be caught dead in that shop.

This left James alone for the afternoon. Not that he minded. He was just so used to having people around all the time that being alone was extremely rare. His best mate, Finn Bates wasn't able to make it that afternoon, and the girl he was seeing, Emily Holt, was away on vacation in France until the beginning of the school year.

James wandered into Flourish and Blotts to buy his school things when he ran into Zoe Mason and Alex Lockwood. They were both sixth years on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Zoe was James' counterpart chaser and Alex was their keeper. James had heard them shagging in the locker room one evening after practice, and he thoroughly enjoyed waiting to see when the two of them would come off it and tell everyone.

"Mason! Lockwood!" James greeted.

"P-Potter!" Zoe stuttered, "fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same for the two of you," he smirked. "Shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah, just about," said Alex, "Sixth year's s'pposed to be more relaxed I hear."

"Yeah, you're prepping for NEWTs, but not killing yourself for OWLs," James agreed. "Your scores must've come back haven't they?" James asked.

"Yeah, not too bad," Alex smiled.

"Decent enough," Zoe chimed in.

James then said, "Well I'm sure you two have much to do, I'll see you when term starts?"

"Yeah, Potter," Alex said.

Zoe hugged James and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye James, we'll see you soon."

And just like that, James' two teammates disappeared into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. James was soon helped by an old wizard who was working at the shop that day. He was very happy to know that James was the son of Harry Potter, and thought that he was the spitting image of his father.

James knew that the man couldn't have been more wrong. While he did have his father's unruly hair. He hadn't inherited much else from him. He thought he looked more like a mix of his parents. He'd certainly inherited a mixture of their eyes.

He'd gotten his mother's eyesight, thank Merlin. Albus had inherited his father's blind eyes, and James always thought Al was the spitting image of Harry. Lily on the other hand, looked just like her mother, except for their father's glowing green eyes.

Regardless, James was quickly helped with his books and he left Flourish and Blotts with significantly less money than he'd come in with in addition to at least seven textbooks that were weighing him down. James wandered through Diagon Alley amidst the occasional gawking and staring. He'd gotten quite used to it, being the son of Harry Potter, yet sometimes, he wished that he was simply James. James Potter.

He hated being compared to his father, who in his eyes was a great man, a great wizard, and a great dad. James however, just wanted to make his own path, not carved out by anyone else. It wasn't his life though, and James had come to terms with it, but it didn't mean he couldn't wish for something else.

After stopping by Broomstix to stare at the newest model broom until his eyes watered, James made it back to the Leaky Cauldron, where James was going to meet his mum and Lily. The Leaky Cauldron was a dingy little pub that made James feel nothing less than at home. He'd been there dozens of times, and when he walked in he was greeted by Hannah Longbottom, Neville Longbottom's wife, who owned the Leaky Cauldron.

"James it's just lovely to see you," she beamed, "my, how you've grown."

"Hi Mrs. Longbottom," he embraced her in a hug. She was a plump middle-aged witch with a smile and a temperament that matched. She was one of the kindest people that James knew, a strong drinker too. James had Hannah to thank for slipping him a firewhiskey every so often.

"Now your mum and Lily, are seeing Neville, they're upstairs, you know the way don't you?" she asked.

James nodded, "Thanks, I'll wait for them down here, I trust they'll be down soon."

"Can I get you anything dear," Hannah asked him.

"A butterbeer is fine," James smiled. Since Hannah was tending bar, she was stuck behind the counter. As she was coming to James' table to hand him his butterbeer, Albus stepped into the pub as well.

Minutes later, down from the stairs came Ginny and Lily. Ginny thanked Hannah dearly, and they soon returned back to their home in Godric's Hollow.

The days slipped by agonizingly slow after their trip to Diagon Alley. James was extremely excited for the beginning of the school year. It was his last year, his seventh year, and so each day for the next three weeks resembled something equivalent to watching grass grow.


	2. Trains

**A/N: Thanks for the people who followed and favorited! Thank you especially to diana1878 who reviewed my story! It means the world! I really hope you guys are enjoying it. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions I can answer! Now without further ado, I present to you chapter two!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Avery**

* * *

Avery Wood stood on Platform 9 ¾ hugging her parents goodbye.

"I love you," she said to them.

"Love you too Aves," said Oliver Wood, kissing his daughter on the top of her head.

She stepped towards the train and her parents waved her off, "Write often," she heard her mum, Alison Wood say to her as she turned towards the scarlet steam engine, which would be leaving for Hogwarts for the last time.

Just as she was about to step onto the train, she heard a voice call out to her, "Aves!" she spun around, only to find herself unable to speak because of a pair of lips that were on top of her own. She felt her eyelids flutter close. She snaked her hands around the neck of Aiden Murphy, her boyfriend of four months.

Aiden was a seventh year from Hufflepuff. He had gorgeous blonde hair and kind brown eyes. His jawline was perfectly set, and he had the cutest dimple on the left side of his face. And more importantly, he was Avery's. Aiden Murphy was nothing short of one of the fittest blokes at Hogwarts, and out of all the witches in that school, he was hers.

"Shall we?" she asked him, breathlessly.

She and Aiden broke apart before he grabbed her bags and walked through the crowded train, "I've already got a compartment," he said to her. "Addy's waiting for you!"

"Did I mention you're perfect?"

"No, but I didn't quite hear what you just said, could you say it again?" Aiden asked her.

Avery laughed, "Oh piss off Aiden."

"Now if that's how my Head Girl is going to speak to her students, I might be tempted to have her sacked," he joked.

Avery kissed him long and slow, they were an obstruction. When the train lurched forward with a start, Avery and Aiden very impressively held their ground, still snogging. Some very angry students could not make their way to their compartments and through all the profanities and swears and, "This is bullshite,"s that came out of peoples mouths, the two of them continued to snog until they needed to break for air.

"Sorry," Avery said, feeling the heat rush through her cheeks.

"I'm not sure why you're sorry?" Aiden said, "I quite enjoyed that."

Avery swatted his hand away that was around her waist, "I'm not apologizing to you, I'm saying sorry to every sorry lad or lass that had to witness that."

Aiden pointed three compartment doors down, "That's the one, Aves," he said to her. Avery slid open the door, to find herself staring at the back of a dark-haired witch. She had straight dark hair, now curled, spiraling down her back.

"Hi!" Avery squealed in a high pitched voice. And that was when Adelaide Finnegan whipped around, and her pale blue eyes reading the scenario, as she then came running full force at Avery.

"Hi! I missed you!" Adelaide said, hugging her best friend.

Avery smiled, "I missed you too!"

Adelaide addressed Aiden, "Thanks for dropping her by Murphy, you can leave now," she joked.

"My arse you're joking Ads," Aiden laughed as he took a seat across from the two girls.

"My, look at you Aves," Adelaide said, "Head Girl, quidditch captain, you're growing up so fast."

"That's what I said!" said Aiden in agreement.

"Oh shut up," Avery said to both of them, smiling nonetheless.

"Well I'll see you later then," Aiden said giving Avery a kiss on the cheek.

Avery nodded, "yeah, I'll find you before the feast."

She and Adelaide were left in the compartment, she looked at Adelaide who was giving her a strange look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Adelaide insisted.

Avery rolled her eyes, "let's hear it."

"You two are so cute together," she swayed dramatically.

"Shut up," Avery blushed.

The two friends spent most of the trip animately chatting away until it was time for them to change into their robes. Avery pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail and fastened her Head Girl pin right above her Captain's badge.

Avery made her way back to the prefects compartment for the last time, except this time instead of getting the orders, she would be giving them.

She wondered who the Head Boy would be, and opened the compartment door to find Finn Bates standing inside.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, "Head Boy?"

"You're Head Girl then," Finn said with a slight smirk, "brilliant."

Finn Bates was an attractive seventh year Gryffindor with brown hair, always well managed. He had honest brown eyes, and a kind smile to match. He was sweet too, and beater for the quidditch team. He was always well mannered-even tempered, but had a slight rebellious streak that ended him up in detention every so often when he would pull small stunts with his best mate, James Potter.

"Are you ready for them?" Finn asked her.

Avery nodded, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"It's fine, me neither," Finn shrugged. He opened the door and in filed all the prefects from fifth to seventh year.

There was lots of small chatter people greeting each other, and small conversations occurring.

Avery felt more nervous than she had in ages, she definitely felt more nervous than she had when she played her first quidditch game as captain. She would almost rather relive that take on this position in which she had close to no clue what to do. She felt Finn, place his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Hi everyone," Finn announced, his voice was firm. The small chatter died down and suddenly there were two dozen pairs of eyes on her and Finn.

That was when instinct helped take over. She'd seen it done two times over, and she felt her captain's instinct give her the ability to keep her voice steady and loud.

"First and foremost, Finn and I would like to congratulate all of you on assuming the role of prefect. It is a position that embodies responsibility, discipline, and a certain air of understanding," she smiled. "Each of you are chosen to represent your respective house, and I trust that, as McGonagall has already instructed, each of you will serve as a role model and guide for the younger students especially."

"Most of you are familiar with your roles," said Finn, "but for those of you who are not, namely you Albus," Finn teased, picking out his best friend's little brother.

"Thanks Finny," Albus said with a slight smirk. Avery knew that smirk like the back of her hand, she'd seen it many times, on a different boy, it was so like James' smirk.

Finn's eyes narrowed at him playfully, before he carried on. "I would like to remind you that you are now in a position of power. You are reminded that should you abuse this position, we do have the ability to rescind your badge."

"Awfully cheery, isn't it," Avery said to no one in particular. This earned her a couple of small smiles from the prefects. "This in mind, please only deduct points when necessary, and take care to present yourself in only the utmost manner."

"Today you lot will be helping to move the students to the castles, I want seventh year prefects to help with the first years, the rest of you account for the remainder of years. Seventh year prefects will be taking the boats, everyone else the carriages," said Finn.

"You will be the last ones on the carriages, with the exception of fifth years, Rose Weasley and Justin Collins; Ravenclaw, Rebecca Loft and Scorpius Malfoy; Slytherin, who will be going first," Avery said, finding the first four people she laid eyes on.

The two of them went on to remind the prefects of the responsibilities they had, and the logistics of the job.

"Now are there any questions?" Finn asked. No one said anything, "Good, so quick reminder that we will start planning the Hogsmeade trip one month from now, which is also our next meeting. Details will be delivered to you all via owl. Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects are reminded to keep in mind their passwords as well."

"So next order of business is rounding schedules. Once your activities are scheduled in with either Finn or myself, you are dismissed. Now in the mean time can someone please get me Flint, Locke, and Potter?" Avery asked. Albus, Scorpius, and a sixth year Hufflepuff excused themselves to find their captains. "So if I assume correctly, I have Potter, Bates, from Gryffindor; Malfoy, Dolton from Slytherin; Reinmann from Hufflepuff."

She wasn't corrected. So while they waited for the remaining captains, Finn and Avery filled in all the remaining activities, blocking out times, and the prefects who were part of them. The Hufflepuff captain arrived first, followed Elizabeth Flint.

"Where's Potter?" Avery asked, looking at Finn.

He simply shrugged. Just as Finn did so, the door the compartment opened and in stepped James Potter.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. Finn simply snorted in amusement. James Potter was dressed in his robes, his tie was carelessly strung around his neck, and his dark, messy, hair looked suspiciously more messed up than usual. His captain's badge was attached haphazardly to the front of his robes.

"Thanks for joining Potter," she addressed him. Acknowledging that he'd just arrived from shagging some witch, she was sure.

"Thanks for having me," he responded with a brilliant smile.

"Good now, that we've all met," Finn interjected, Avery saw him glaring at James, "we need the captains to plan their schedules for this year."

"May I request three mornings," James asked.

Finn's head shot around to him, "Blimey James I'm going to murder you."

"Hey, I'm captain, you're Head Boy," he said nonchalantly, "we each have our vices."

"That made no sense," Finn argued.

"Right, so while you two love birds bicker," Avery interjected, "I just wanted to tell you Potter, there's no way in hell you're getting three."

"Two then, and two evenings," his head shot up and Avery caught sight of his eyes. They were a bright hazel, they were nothing short of mesmerizing.

"As long as I can get my three evenings in," Elizabeth Flint requested.

David Locke shook his head, "I want to get in at least two evenings and a morning," he said.

So amidst many a bickering, arguing, and deliberation, the four captains were able to agree to a schedule that accommodated each prefects' schedule.

"Good luck this year," said Finn to the lot of them. Locke and Flint filed out while remaining in the compartment was James, Finn, and Avery herself.

"I'll see you at the feast?" James asked as he stepped out of the door.

"Yeah, see you James," he called after his best mate.

"Wood," James nodded curtly.

"James," she responded in the same manner.

Avery and Finn, sat together putting the finishing touches on their schedule, "I think we've done it," Avery said eventually.

"Yeah!" Finn said excitedly.

"Wouldn't you know that quidditch captains are so incredibly thick headed," Avery noted.

"I've come across a fair amount in my time here," Finn answered smirking.

Avery rolled her eyes, "Shove off Finn."

"I wasn't talking about you Aves, I love you, I think you're brilliant, only slightly mad, but brilliant."

"I can write you up now," Avery mused, "I am Head Girl."

"Don't get smart with me Avery," Finn said, "Come on, we're at the platform, we ought to get those ickle first years onto their boats."

"You're changing the subject," Avery said.

"Indeed I am," Finn agreed.

"Smart bloke," Avery returned. They walked out waiting for the tiny first years to wander towards them. It was always easy to point them out, because they were always looking around, amused by everything. "All first years, please follow either Finn, or myself, we will be taking the boats to the castle."

The two of them began placing the first years into boats in groups of either three or four. "Why thank you Avery," Finn said, continuing the conversation.

The two of them took the last boat to the castle. It was a warm night, and the lake was glimmering with the lanterns that were fastened to the front of every first year boat. It made Avery remember what it was like to come to Hogwarts as a first year. It was the most beautiful sight that she'd ever seen, and now, six years later she felt the same way. Her seventh year was hopefully going to be something to remember.


	3. Surprises

**A/N: Thank you so much for following! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy the story! Please please please review, your feedback really helps me along while writing and it means the world!**

 **Unfortunately I will not be able to update until the beginning of next week, so hopefully I was able to do this chapter justice.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Gossip girl**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: James**

* * *

James had been so eager to get back to school, he forgot how dull and boring actual classes could be. Some fateful Monday in September, Flitwick was reminding their class how to turn vinegar into wine, and James simply remembered being incredibly interested in the old wooden desk that he was sitting at.

James also remembered debating internally, the actual importance of turning vinegar into wine. His exact thoughts being along the lines of when in his sodding life would he need to create more wine, instead of apparate to a liquor store and buy some.

James however, did not remember falling asleep. Sure he remembered nodding off, but when did he not occasionally lose interest in the class. He did however recall being jolted awake by Finn who gave him a solid jab to the ribs. "Merlin Bates, watch it!" he shouted at his best mate.

Finn simply kept his head down, looking at his books, scribbling heavily with his quill. The head of everyone in the class turned to meet him.

"Excuse me Mister Potter, but please keep your voice down. You can keep your witty outbursts for sometime after my class," croaked the old charms professor.

"Sorry Professor," James muttered.

The class erupted into a fit of snickers and James sunk low into his seat. Finn simply chuckled softly as James shot him a death glare.

James spent the rest of the class trying not to nod off, as he was given the typical introduction that all professors gave at the start at term. He was told that he was going to need to review many charms, practice, and perfect.

He waited outside for Finn, who was walking out with two other witches from the class. "Oi Finny!" he called out, meeting up with them.

"Ads," James said, greeting Adelaide with a kiss on the cheek. He turned to Avery, "love."

"Hi James," Adelaide responded enthusiastically.

"Potter," Avery greeted. It was the so typical greeting that they'd established over the years. If they ever spoke more words than those it would end in one of two ways. A famously large argument or a roll of Avery's eyes.

James thought that Avery Wood was one of the fittest witches in school. She had long brown hair, which James usually saw tied up in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. She had defined cheekbones, and a serious demeanor, which is what made her so well cut out for the position of Head Girl. She was about 5'6" which meant, she stood about a head shorter than his 6'2".

"Nicely done in class today," Avery complimented.

"Thanks, love," James responded.

Avery laughed, "Oh no, I was talking about Finn."

"Thank you Aves, you know, I was rather proud of myself," Finn rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It took me a good ten seconds to decide if I was going to throw Jamesie to the dogs."

"Finny you are the reason I wake up in the morning and think: thank Dumbledore for a mate who is far less brilliant, and far less good looking than myself."

Adelaide chuckled, and Avery simply raised an eyebrow.

"Thank Merlin, because I wake up thinking: thank Dumbledore for a mate who is far more kind, and far more humble than I could ever be," Finn said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" James laughed.

James felt a pair of hands slip around his waist, and a pair of lips kiss his cheek, "Hi James Potter," a voice whispered in his ear.

He swung the girl around. "Hello Emily Holt," he kissed her on the lips, his hands snaking in her golden hair. Her ice blue eyes fluttered closed.

James had broken apart to the sound of Finn clearing his throat loudly.

"You know," James said, "You could have gone with that in Charms today."

"But what would have been the fun in that?" he responded.

"Oh, um," James skirted to the side, so now the five of them were standing in a circle. "Addy, Wood, this is, I'm sure you know Emily."

"Emily!" Adelaide exclaimed, "Yeah, James, Emily actually shares a room with us."

"Hey Em," Avery greeted her.

"Oh!" James said surprised, "She does, does she?"

"Yeah," said Emily, "I thought I'd mentioned it earlier. I suppose not, but yes, I've been living with Addy and Avery since first year."

"So, how long have the two of you-" Avery's question trailed off.

Emily laughed, "This summer, we're from the same village."

"Oh that's precious isn't it?" Adelaide said.

"You must be one special witch," Avery added.

James caught her eye, "What does that mean Wood?" he felt a slight smile play on his lips.

"Well considering I haven't seen you settle down with a witch since third year, I'd say you're something special Emily," Avery smiled, not breaking eye contact with James.

James smirked at Avery as Emily answered, "I guess so," she once again placed her hand around his neck and moved her lips to his.

"Oh please," James heard Finn complain, "Merlin, do either of you know the definition of courtesy."

"Maybe we can write them up for public indecency," Avery muttered.

"I agree!" said Finn.

"Come off it Finn, they fancy each other!" Adelaide said. "You're simply jealous that you don't have a snogging partner."

"How about you Finnigan?" Finn suggested.

At this James and Emily broke apart abruptly. James held her by his side as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. "Hey, I have to get to History of Magic, but I'll catch you later, keep me updated," Emily whispered into his ear.

"Yeah Em," James said, "I'll see you," he kissed her on the lips, but his eyes stayed glued to the scene in front of him.

It was clear that Adelaide was taken off guard, her porcelain skin, now had a distinct pink tint, and Adelaide Finnegan was not a witch to be taken off guard. "Well that was bold."

James and Avery exchanged glances. It took Adelaide three seconds to shut a bloke down if she wasn't interested. She hadn't shut Finn down.

"I didn't see you tell Avery to come off it."

"Oh Merlin please leave me out of this," Avery interjected.

"I didn't quite peg you for bold Bates," Adelaide continued, ignoring Finn's comment.

"Well we're all full of surprises now aren't we," Finn responded.

Adelaide smiled coyly, "Surprises, darling, are overrated."

"The're only overrated if you expect them," Finn countered.

To this sentiment, Adelaide retorted with, "You never expect a surprise, which is what makes them horrid things."

"Unless the anticipation is what kills it," Finn said.

Leave it to Finn and Adelaide to turn flirting into an intellectual conversation about anticipation. James locked eyes with Avery once again. Damn the girl had killer eyes. He coughed uncomfortably, causing Finn and Adelaide to break their spat.

"I-uh-" Adelaide started, once again, uncharacteristically at a loss for words, "We should go Avery, shall we?" she asked, grabbing her best friend by the arm and turning on the spot.

"Bye Finn, James," Avery called out as she was dragged towards the courtyard, leaving the two boys still standing outside the Charms classroom.

"Adelaide yeah?" James asked Finn once the figure of the two girls had retreated around the corner.

"Yeah," said Finn

"You two are grossly compatible," smiled James.

"I don't think she and I-" Finn tried to make an excuse.

James laughed, clapping Finn on the back, "Believe me mate, if anyone's right for that bird, it's you."

"You couldn't possibly know."

"I've known Addy for a long time, hell you've known her for a long time," said James, "do you know how many times we've seen other blokes ask her out, she'd shut them down quicker than you could pull out your wand. She's a rather fit witch you see."

"So I've noticed," said Finn.

The two of them headed towards the dungeons for an extremely unfulfilling potions class with Professor Lilah Dogwood.

The day crept by slowly. James was looking forward to the evening when he'd called a practice for the quidditch team prior to trials. He stepped onto the pitch for the first time in ages, he'd gotten there first.

Everything was the same. The smell of grass and crisp autumn air. The stands with the flags of each house whipping when the wind blew. James remembered coming out to the pitch when he was in his second year. He was terrified. But he'd found his second home.

"Oi captain!" Finn called out to him entering the locker room.

"Hi James," Zoe Mason greeted him, followed curiously by Alex Lockwood.

"Evening Jamesie," Albus and Roxanne Weasley said in unison.

"Oh shut up and sit," James said to them.

"Yes captain," Roxanne teased him in mock salute.

"So I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this optional practice before we got the team put together," James began.

"Optional?" Albus said, "You said it was mandatory!"

"Slip of the tongue I guess," James said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Yes, well anyways, I wanted to gather everyone here in order to say thanks for a great last year."

"You've already told us how great we are," Roxanne said, flipping her rust colored hair.

"Really? Because as I recall it, we thought Potter was going to rip our bloody heads off," Alex Lockwood chimed in.

This earned a laugh from the rest of the team. It was true, James was just short of drowning himself in the shower after they'd lost to Ravenclaw. They'd lost to them by sixty points. Sixty points was nothing.

"You're right, he was fuming wasn't he," Finn said.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Boys," she muttered, "You better put another girl on this team Potter, I swear."

"Hear, hear," agreed Roxanne.

James shushed them all, "Perhaps I may have overreacted a little, to the end of our last match."

"A little?" Albus chimed in.

"Perhaps?" added Roxanne.

"Okay, okay," James waved them off, "I definitely overreacted to our last match. But I am very thankful for each and every one of you."

"Merlin," Albus muttered, "he's starting."

James cleared his throat, "We all know that Gryffindor has the best quidditch team."

"You're welcome," Finn said to the sound of his snickering teammates.

"And this year, is our chance to prove it, and blast those peckish Ravenclaws to bits. I really do think we can do it. Although we are missing a chaser, this team has been together since Al was an ickle third year. We will train harder, longer, and better until we're sure we can knock all the other teams right out of the running."

"Please expand on longer," said Roxanne.

"And harder," insisted Zoe.

"Starting from after trials, we will be having four mandatory practices a week, and should we require more, I will not hesitate to book in extra time. I was able to come up with an agreement with the other captains, and fortunately I was able to get in two morning practices-"

At this James heard a unanimous groan from the rest of the team albeit Finn, who had already gotten it out of his system on the train on September first.

"And two late evening ones, which means we will be running close to curfew," James paused, "Mondays and Wednesdays we will have evening practice, Thursday and Friday we will have morning. You will have Tuesdays off, Saturdays we have matches, The Friday before a match we will have an extra practice. Yeah?"

The team nodded.

"Great," James smiled. He was in his element. "Now everyone get changed out of their robes, we're getting started early with conditioning."

"And there it is," finished Albus with a smirk, as he got up to get changed into quidditch robes. "My mad brother."

"I want five laps around the pitch once you get out," James ordered.

"Yes darling Stalin," Finn said as he stepped out of the locker room.


	4. Captains

**A/N: I apologize for the lull in update time! I was on vacation, so I didn't have access to my laptop at all! Thank you so so so much for following and favoriting. I would really appreciate your feedback so please review! Thanks for all your support.**

 **Signed,**

 **POTUS**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Avery**

* * *

It was a crisp autumn morning the day that quidditch trials began, Avery had been up all night working on a Herbology paper for Professor Longbottom, so her eyes felt heavy as she looked out at a nearly empty pitch with few students scattered around. She sat on the stands, her fingers laced around a coffee mug and a piece of parchment and quill set on the side of her.

Elizabeth Flint had the pitch first, all the captains had agreed to open trials and Avery spotted a flighty fifth year, David Locke, the Hufflepuff captain sitting opposite her in the stands. She wondered for a fleeting second where James Potter was, when a quick hand swiped her mug from in front of her, and a large figure stepped in front of her before sitting on the stands next to her.

"Thanks love," James Potter said to her taking a sip of whatever was in her mug before he spat it right back out, "Bloody fucking hell, what are you drinking, tar?"

Avery snatched the mug back from him, "Coffee, Potter."

"Right," he mused, "it's bloody disgusting."

"No one asked you to drink it," Avery snapped.

"Good morning to you too Wood," James smirked.

Avery was leaning forward, elbows on her knees, scanning the pitch. Elizabeth was addressing the hopeful Slytherin candidates at the moment, and Avery, even from a distance, could see some of them shuffle their feet nervously or tug on a stray strand of hair.

James sat next to her, leaning back, arms resting on the stands above him. He hadn't said anything to her, at least not really, which was strange, usually he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

The Slytherin team took to the skies, their green robes fluttering as the old team flew in formation around the pitch. Avery could hear Flint barking orders, but she was too far away to make out exactly what she was saying. Slytherin was going for a new seeker and beater.

Avery went to put her mug down, but James, not taking his eyes off of what was happening on center pitch, took it from her again, and drank another sip before setting it aside and pulling out a piece of crumpled parchment that was jammed in his pocket.

"Number ten," he said to her. She watched a scrawny third year dive after a golf ball and skim the grass below him.

"He's got potential, yeah? Flint'll have him well enough for the first match?" Avery agreed.

"Al's better, love, don't forget it," he said as he scribbled something down on his poor excuse for a parchment.

Avery on the other hand had her parchment neatly laid out on top of a copy of _A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. She had taken detailed notes on every player that was out there. She clawed for her coffee mug again.

"Pierson's better," Avery responded without missing a beat.

"We won that last game," James said.

"You lost the cup," Avery quipped.

James grunted. Avery knew he was still bitter. There was a couple minutes of silence in which neither James nor Avery said anything to each other, there was only the scratching of a quill on paper from Avery's part.

James had shifted positions so that his hands were folded and his elbows rested on his knees. Their faces were in line. "It wasn't my seeker," James said.

"Four," Avery noted, looking out at the beater candidates.

"I say two,"James argued.

"You're right," Avery agreed. James paused to look at her, she continued looking forward but saw him turn in her periphery. "It wasn't your seeker."

The Slytherin hopefuls were soon dismissed, Flint nodded at the two of them and went into the locker room to change out of her quidditch robes. In the meantime, Avery stood up gathering her things.

"I've got the pitch next," she said to him. "I'll see you."

James nodded, "Good luck with your team Wood, you'll need it."

"Tell that to my quidditch cup," she said as she made her way to center pitch. Avery gave herself five minutes to take a breather as her old team members arrived. Daniel Watson, their beater; Morgan Pierson, their seeker; and Gwen Winters, Avery's counterpart chaser.

"Damn," Daniel said, "Where'd we go?"

"I know," Avery sighed, "It's going to be hard," she addressed her team members. "We had such a stellar team."

"Fresh talent," Gwen shrugged her shoulders, "It'll be good for us."

Avery watched young hopefuls slowly speckle their way to the pitch,"Thank you all for coming," she addressed them, "I want to start off by saying I don't want to lie to you. I don't want to build up any false pretenses. Quidditch is hard work. We train hard, we bring our best to practice every single day, and if you're not ready for that," she paused, "you are free to leave, because the Ravenclaw Quidditch team does not have a place for slackers."

She looked at the individuals standing in front of her, "Now we have three positions open. Beater, chaser, and keeper. I apologize in advance to those of you here for seeker, but we have a brilliant bloke already playing."

"Why thank you captain," a lean fifth year bloke took an elaborate bow, his blonde hair the only thing visible for a few seconds. Avery smiled at Morgan. She watched a few students walk off in disappointment.

"I want beaters to Watson, chasers to Winters, and keepers to Pierson!" Avery barked, "I want each of you to take five laps around the pitch, and you must stay in front of your designated teammate. Should you fall behind, I'm afraid you will not be walking out on the pitch again, at least not in blue and bronze robes. Questions?"

"Flying?" a young third year asked hopefully, he had the number 19 on his robes.

Avery gave him a wicked smile before saying, "Brooms down."

"You don't run in quidditch," said a stringy girl with red hair, number 3, who was standing alongside Daniel.

Avery whipped around to face her, "If you have a problem with how I'm running this team, feel free to walk it off, straight back to the castle."

This shut the girl up nicely. Avery circled the pitch slowly as her team and the candidates ran their laps around the pitch. She noted down details about every player on the piece of parchment that she had brought down from the stands. There were four beater candidates, six chaser, and five keeper.

After their run, and most of them were notably out of breath, she asked the chasers and keepers to pick up their brooms and head up into the sky.

"You all have five minutes to impress me," she said to them from the ground. She put them in pairs, sans a group of three, and gave the chasers five minutes to see how many goals they could score from mid pitch.

As Avery began to lean to certain players she scribbled on her parchment, she noted that she especially liked numbers 34, and 21 as keepers, Ryan Collins, and Luke Quimby respectively. As for the chasers, number 19, the third year who had asked her about flying, he had struck her eye. Him and 93, another young bloke who was extremely quick on his broom.

She let them all stop for a break as she held trials for the beater next. "Watson!" She called to her teammate.

A tall well built sixth year, with brown unkempt hair, peeled himself away from the ground he had been sitting on to observe the candidates. "Yes Wood?" he asked her.

"We're looking to try out the beaters next," she said to him. She then continued, "It's your counterpart and I want you to lead."

"You sure?" he asked her.

Avery nodded, "Yeah, go for it."

"How did you usually run beaters?" he asked her.

"With my gut," Avery shrugged.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her, "You're mad."

She smiled, "You'll be fine Watson, just go with your gut."

Avery watched Daniel take the candidates for beater into the sky. He lined them up and nodded at Avery to release the bludger. It went straight for Daniel who hit it well over half the pitch, and then he'd begun. Avery watched number 19, and 49 struggle with their grip on their bat, 33 had hit it with power but no direction. Daniel continued to hit the bludger across the pitch, forcing the Ravenclaw students to race after, receive it, and throw it back to him.

Ten minutes of this and Avery had singled out 24, a young fifth year, Elizabeth Dames. When Daniel had come down to meet her, he was smiling. "I've found her."

"Yes Watson? 24, Dames?" Avery asked him.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed happily, "How did you know?"

"Best flier easy, she handled your hits well, and drove it back," Avery said.

"I think I'm in love!" he exclaimed happily, "She's perfect. After Dominique leaving last year, I didn't think that I would find someone I felt comfortable with, but blimey she's perfect."

Avery laughed.

"Merlin, you sound like you're getting married!" Morgan told him.

"I am!" Daniel exclaimed, "A work marriage."

"As long as you don't scare away the witch!" said Gwen.

"I don't know, I'm glad he's found someone," Avery teased.

Daniel looked elated, "Poke all the fun you want. It's going to be a bloody brilliant year."

Daniel had been playing alongside Dominique Weasley for three years as beater, he was devastated when she'd left Hogwarts last year, seeing as she'd finished up her seventh year. Avery was nervous about replacing her, but she was thrilled to see Daniel look so pleased.

She turned to Gwen, "We ought to find our Dom again."Addressing the keepers she said had them break up into two groups and set up at each post. She and Gwen went up into the air with the quaffle and played against each keeper. Following that, Avery served as a keeper and tested each chaser herself, as Gwen flew with them.

Avery concluded with thanking everyone that had tried out for each position, and informed them that decisions were going to be made over the next day or two, everyone being informed individually.

"Thanks for everything," she told her team. "I'll see you bright and early Monday morning!"

"Yeah captain,"Morgan said, "Will do."

"I'll see you later Avery," Gwen waved to her.

Daniel left with a quick, "Bye Wood."

Avery made her way back to the stands, where James Potter was sitting back stretched, smirking in her direction. She'd felt really good about trials, and she was excited for her new chaser. His name was Felix Price, he was young. Third year, but Avery liked him, and he managed well with Gwen when they flew together.

She took a seat next to James, expecting him to say something, but he simply nodded. His expression was unreadable. They watched David Locke eagerly take the pitch. They didn't say much to each other, Avery and James, other than calling out numbers of players as they thought out loud. Avery jotted furiously on her parchment as James occasionally scribbled a word or two on his.

By the time it was his turn to lead trials, he left with a quick "I'll see you Wood," and that was that. Avery watched his figure retreat into the distance. His dark messy hair had stood up on all sides, and his robes were his typical scarlet and gold. Hogsmeade was coming up in a week or two and he hadn't even mentioned going to the village.

This rubbed Avery quite the wrong way. Not that she'd wanted him to ask her, no. Something was just different. It wasn't that he had a girlfriend because he enjoyed mocking her regardless of who he or she was seeing. He was just different this year, Avery couldn't quite put her wand to it, but something had changed. James had changed.

She watched him address his hopefuls with a joke, she presumed, for they were all smiling. James was looking for a chaser, she knew. She watched as he made them all fly laps around the pitch before pairing them up with a member of his team. Following that, twelve of them took to the air in pairs and they were off. James mounted his broom, rising high above everyone else, watching his team. He was making the candidates mirror a team member.

Avery looked at him, watching him fly. He did it so effortlessly, she was almost jealous. Operative word being almost. He was an arse, there was no denying. James Potter was an arse. He had made it his ultimate goal to treat her love life like that spare piece of parchment he'd so carelessly drawn from his pocket. But despite it all they were relatively decent friends. She respected him as a captain, and the two of them did have a mutual respect for one another.

He'd very insistently been asking her to Hogsmeade every time the trip to the village came around. In fourth year he'd asked her, after one of their arguments. Avery had rolled her eyes and ignored it. James had sent owls with flowers, at first they were roses, but one day in fifth year he'd sent her a bouquet of lavender sprigs and baby's breath. They were her favorite.

James was clever, she'd give it to him. On more than one account he managed to make her laugh about the absurd extremes to which he went to ask her. As the years progresses, they'd managed to become more and more complex. The end of fifth year, James had transfigured the banners in the great hall to have the words Wood, Hogsmeade? sprawled across it.

By sixth year, James had managed to line up string of first year boys that handed Avery a series of miniature fireworks that lit up in her hand, asking her to go to Hogsmeade. But Avery would always remember around Christmas time, James had managed to bewitch all the suits of armor on the ground floor to spurt out pick up lines whenever she walked by to the effect of, "I know we're not in Flitwick's class, but I find you charming," "You're smile is like expelliarmus, simple and disarming,","Did you survive Avada Kedavra? Because you're drop dead gorgeous,"

or Avery had to give special credit to, "I'm like Oliver Wood love, because I'm a keeper."

Avery had very easily managed to turn James Potter down. She hadn't even batted an eyelash. She'd had great difficulty obtaining any actual dates, seeing as James might as well have labeled her forehead with the words _Property of James Potter_ on it. But as for the few brave boys that had made it through, among them, Avery had found Aiden.

James' quidditch trials had wrapped up and Avery still distracted and thinking about James Potter, she left the pitch in a hurry only to find Aiden waiting for her. He kissed her sweetly. They began making their way to the castle.

"Hi," he said.

Avery kissed him again, "Hi, Aiden."

He looked at her and frowned, "What's wrong Aves?" he said, studying her, "Did trials not go well?"

"Oh no, no," she waved him off, "they were wonderful," she told him how Daniel had found his beater wife, and she and Gwen had found a right well chaser. She then continued with. "I've just had the most peculiar interaction with Potter today."

Adien snorted, "What, he ask you to Hogsmeade?"

"No," Avery looked up at him, stopping their pace, "He didn't. It was bizarre, he was so different, like I didn't even know him. We didn't even speak much."

"I'm failing to see the problem," Aiden told her, "are you saying that you're upset he didn't ask you?"

"Yes!" Avery said instinctively, then she felt a pang go through her stomach, "I mean, no I'm not mad that he didn't ask, I'm upset that he's-I don't know. Not James."

"I'd be relieved if I were you, not concerned," Aiden said gruffly.

It was clear that he was upset, and Avery bit her tongue before saying, "Aiden let's drop it. I'm sorry, I should have never said anything."

He cleared his throat, "It's fine."

He picked up her hand and they walked to the castle in silence. Avery already regretting that she'd opened her mouth, but she couldn't help shake the feeling that something was different with James. It definitely was.


End file.
